1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the shore protective barrier systems, in general, and to the protection of seawalls in the face of heavy storms, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known and understood, one of the consequences of heavy coastal storms is the damage to land areas and houses adjacent to the shoreline. As will also be appreciated, to limit this, extensive effort is periodically taken to erect and maintain effective seawalls to protect against the pounding surf. Erected to heights of 5, 10, and 15 feet or so (depending upon conditions), these seawalls are typically constructed of boulders, building, sidewalk and foundation materials, blacktop surfaces, and whatever else could help stem the flow of the on-rushing tides. Experience has shown, however, that over time, these seawalls tend to break down and the individual restraining materials then become strewn along the beach and land areas separating the seawall from the water's edge. Clean-up, replacement and repair costs of the seawall then continue to extend into the Millions of dollars even while the homes and lands behind the seawall are protected. As will be appreciated, it would be desirable if the seawall could be protected as well as the structures and land masses which they themselves, protect.